Wolfs Apprentice
by 1SonicLover
Summary: a wolf looking for the son of her old rider. Naruto loses all emotion from the attacks. What will happen when she finds him.


Me: Hi me again i'm tring to use every name but my own. hmm maybe in a different one. Oh well lets start where Naruto is under attack by villagers....again. -sweatdrop-

A four year old boy ran through the streets of Konoha tring to excape the large mob chasing after the boy. on a roof watching the mob with descuse a figure thought '_they will pay, i swear this village is blind_' with that the figure disappeared in a swirl of black rose petals. "Someone Help!" a little boy with sun-blonde hair yelled wishing for someone to help him. "get back here demon brat!" or "come recive your punishments for what you did to us!" the mob shouted as they lets the boy into a dead end. The screams of the four year old were heard all though out the village alerting the hokage and others who cared. An angered black wolf raced across the roof-tops trying to get to the boy '_he better apreciate what i'm doing'_ the wolf thought as a smirk appered on its face.

The villagers stepped back to admire their work when a low growl was heard everyone ready their weapons thinking the demon brat was going to fight. but instead a large black wolf large enough to have a fully grown man rideing it the villagers smirked thinking the wolf would finish the 'demon brat' as they called him. But what happened surprize the ANBU and Hokage who were watching the wolf took the boy by the back of his shirt and through him in the air. When the boy landed on the wolfs back the ones who attacked the boy suddenly dropped to the ground dead. Smiling the wolf ran to the council room were the Hokage called on emergancy meeting.

At the council room

"this is outragous why would a wolf kill the villagers!" Tsume (that is her name right?) was shocked by what the Hokage said about a wolf who killed 15 villagers, while the others were windering the same thing except Danzo who thought '_that wolf could make a powerful weapon_.' (yes people Danzo is power obssesed) just then the door opened and a giant black wolf with the child covered in bandages on her back walked in. She stared and everyone then shocked them by saying "i wish to make this child my apprentice." in a clear firm voice. "Ah i hardly reconized you. its been awile." the hokage was the first to snap out of shock said. "so it has. Can i make this boy my apprentice yet? i need a rider as you know or i would not have had a wolf ridder and since my old rider died i need a new one." everyone but the hokage was even more shocked because it wasn't very often wolfs had riders and they were supposed to be wiped out.

"WHY WASTE YOUR TALENTS ON A BRAT LIKE HIM!" a pink hair woman yelled out while i let out a growl to make her silent.(i forgot name and to lazy to look it up right now) "That's what i want to know as well why pick the brat over an Uchiha?" the uchiha clan head said/asked "because uchihas are arrogent and power hungry" the wolf stated in a matter of fact voice then continued "he is also my last riders son, last i checked noone can change that fact. Right Sarutobi-san?" Sarutobi just nodded. "Now one more time can i take him in as an apprentice?" the wolf asked the third time and was getting tired of asking. "of course but only if he comes back to take the Genin exam. in other words pass the academy." he said as he tossed the wolf a scroll "fine then till then." with that the wolf raced out of the room out of the gates into the forest.

Time skip one week before the exam

An 11 year old riding a wolf came to the gate of Konoha gave the scroll to the gardes then headed of to the Hokage tower. "Jiji-san!" Naruto said as hugged the hokage. "Naruto it's been awile. How was your training?" the old man asked "it was amazing!" Sarutobi chuckled a little when a wolf came in "i want to talk about Narutos training." she said Sarutobi frowned a bit made a few handsigns making the room glow a light green "whatever is said in here will stay in this room." "good Naruto i want you to drop your mask to show Sarutobi what the village did to you." after she said that all of Narutos emotion stoped showing. "What?" sarutobi was shocked "because of the emotional pain he had turned him emotionless but there may be a way to get his emotion back." "and how do we do that?" srutobi had his interrest on this subject "well when i was training him i took one year off so we could act like a family ans i managed to help him get love or lover." sarutobi was shocked at that fact Naruto had a lover "who is Narutos lover?" "that would be me but besides the point Naruto needs a harem and his last name will be his farthers last name." she said which made sarutobis jaw drop "Karumi why do i need a harem?" Naruto asked "because you're apart of two clans the Uzumaki who disapered and the Namikaze a clan that was killed in the Kyuubi attack." Karumi explained to Naruto while he nodded in understandment.

"Does he.." sarutobi didn't get to finish for Karumi cut him off "yes he knows of the kyuubi. now we are tired can we have the summoning contracts and keys to the Namikaze house?" sarutobi nodded handed naruto the summoning contracts and keys. "naruto can you head to the namikaze estistate by yourself there is something i need to give to Karumi alone." naruto nodded then left "Karumi someone is about to steal the forbidden scroll so i need you to take it with you alone with the scroll for you and naruto to enter." he said as he handed Karumi a bag with a genjustu and sealing scroll in it "one question why do i join?" Karumi asked "you want to be with naruto so this will make you something like ninja partner." after sarutobi finished he got a nod as Karumi left to naruto.

The next day

"WE'RE LATE!" a scream was heard which made iruka curious and opened the door. big mistake. Iruka just excaped from getting trampled by a boy riding on a wolf slide into the room "just made it." the boy sighed as he got off the wolf then turned to iruka and gave him a scroll. irukas eyes widden after reading the scroll but soon soften "well class it looks like we have a transfer student." "WHAT! IRUKA THAT NOT POSIBLE WE'VE BEEN HERE YEARS WHILE THE NEW KID JUST GOT HERE!" a pink hair bitch screeched. "SHUT UP THE HOKAGE ALLOWS HIM TO ENTER!" iruka shot back using his big head justu hurting narutos and karumis ears when naruto had enough he shouted which was extra loud thanks to the attacks on him "SHUT UP YOU'RE HURTING MY EARS!" "sorry why not introduce yourself to the class" iruka suggested "ok my name is Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto and this is my partner Karumi." Naruto introduced him and Karumi who gave a small bow. "now there's an empty seat beside Uchiha Sasuke. Ok class will now start." iruka anounce to the class as Naruto headed to his seat.

After school

Sasuke aproched the new kid and said "hey dope give me your wolf." naruto looked at him with a brow raised "why should i?" "because im an uchiha and stronger then you. another reason is uchiha always get what they want." sasuke said with a smirk "really? well listen to this. No. Way. In. Fucking. Hell. Will. You. get. Karumi. sheesh its just like teacher said uchihas are arrogent bastards." after this comment everyone who heard was shocked no one has Ever said no to an uchiha but naruto added "if you bitch to the council they can't help get you get Karumi." naruto smirked as he walked away with Karumi behind him.

Well thats all for now c ya!


End file.
